Find Something Else to Ride
by Sorafrosty
Summary: Thirteen has fallen off her bicycle and gotten a deep cut in her shin. House offers to take a look at it. Minor fluff, perhaps more chapters?, House/Thirteen. My first fic, so don't hit me... Rated T for safety...


**Author: **Sorafrosty

**Rating:** K, I guess...

**Summary: **Thirteen has injured herself, and House helps her. Minor fluff; House/Thirteen. One-shot, and my first fic. Don't read if you don't like. R&R, please, comments are appreciated)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD, or any of its characters, although I so wish I did….

**A/N**: Going to apologize about this first; Haven't written any fanfics before, so don't kill me for it being stupid… wasn't sure on how to portrait Thirteen at all, but I hope I did it right… Unbetaed by the way…

_Stupid, Yet Wonderful Bike:_

Thirteen was clearly having a bad day.

Oh, yes, a really bad one; she had taken her bike to work, and in an attempt to ride down some stairs to save time; she had fell and received a deep on her shin, and it hurt like hell.

She was currently limping towards the elevator in the lobby, getting many weird stares as she did. _Idiots, _she thought, trying to make the limp as unnoticeable as possible, _wish they could look at something else; we're in a hospital, there's more than enough sick people to look who are much more interesting than me!_

Thankfully, no one else but her stood in the elevator. Thirteen could endure standing there for a little while on one foot. She tried to wriggle her pants away from her shin in order to not make it red with the blood from her wound, but it was almost impossible to fix in the short period of time it took the elevator to get to the right floor.

She limped awkwardly out of the lift, almost falling again as she did. Regaining balance again, she glanced around for a glimpse of her co-workers. No sign of Kutner, Amber or any of the others, just Cameron and Chase talking with each other and not paying attention to anything else. Thirteen didn't want them to see that she was weak, deciding to stay home because of a minor cut. She convinced herself when she half walked, half limped down the corridor that it wasn't exactly a _small_ cut, but that she would fix it after House had told them which life to save that day.

Suddenly, as she rounded the corner, something hit her hard on her left shin, right where the cut was.

"_OW!_" she yelped, bending down to her leg. "What was that for!?" She squinted at her leg,

She looked up to find Dr. House standing over her, his cane in his right hand and a mocking expression on his face.

"Turning into me? Want the job that bad, huh? Have to inform you though, you're doing a really poor job impersonating me…" he pointed at her leg. "It's my right leg that's damaged, not the left one. Have you seen Cutthroat Bitch around? She's late for our morning exercise, if you know what I mean," House added with creepy smile.

Thirteen straightened up. "No, and I think she went for a long run around the park. She might have thought the morning exercise with you not lasting long enough for her. A run in the park takes about an hour or so."

He grinned. "Ooh, cranky are we?"

She smiled lovingly and continued walking, not without small sighs of pain. She was almost there, just down the corridor ad to the left to get to her locker.

"What's the matter with your leg?" He called after her. Thirteen thought she heard a bit of concern in his voice. She stopped.

"What's the matter with _your_ leg?" She turned, looking at him with blank eyes.

He walked over, eyebrows raised. A sigh escaped his lips as he said; "you had an accident with your bike. I can tell; you're slightly perspiring, and the bike outside is a woman's bike, and both the Cutthroat Bitch and Cuddy drives, so does the nurses, and therefore it can only belong to you."

Thirteen closed her eyes, as if to prevent him from looking into her thoughts. "It's nothing. I'll bandage it up, and be back in two minutes."

He barked a laugh. "No, you'll just walk around with blood oozing from that cut or whatever it is, and make your leg all wet and red, then everybody will ask you what happened, and then you'll reply that I hit you. No, can't have that you see."

"But you _did_ hit me."

He smirked. "Yeah, but that was because I was sure Cameron and Chase watched me be the molesting jerk I've always been. I'm sure they have a bet on how soon any of us end up in bed together. I've placed my money on you and Cutthroat Bitch … Don't disappoint me now…"

Thirteen tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. "I'll take a look at it. Come on, it'll only take a minute…"

She tried to object, but House hauled into his empty office, not listening to her protests. He pulled the string by the glass wall that folded the blinds, and gave her a look that clearly said he was enjoying this. Thirteen wasn't sure she did.

"Sit down," he said, pushing her with his cane. "Preferably on the… dresser, much easier to examine you that way."

She felt a bit awkward. As her leg was injured, it was hard to sit down on things that reached a bit higher than her waist. Thirteen tried to climb, sort of inelegantly, upon it backwards, but then House rolled his eyes and grabbed her sides, placing her firmly on the dresser.

House pulled her pants up just over the wound, and looked at it with interest in his eyes. He then straightened up, walked over to his desk and got out some puffs of cotton and some antiseptics, fully aware of her nervousness.

"Don't kick me for this," he muttered to her. "You know it'll sting…"

She yelped when he started cleaning the wound with the antiseptic, but she didn't say anything. House, on the other hand, was most talkative in comparison to her.

"You should stop using your bike and find something else to ride… haven't you got a boyfriend or something? Or perhaps Cutthroat Bitch is more to your liking…"

"She's more to _your_ liking," Thirteen said, trying to think of ice-cream and other cold things to get her mind of the hot pain from her leg.

"'And she like, totally froze me out, y'know!'" House said, mocking a school-girl's voice. "You don't have to be so evasive… There! It's clean. Do you want me to put on a bandage?"

"It's okay," Thirteen pulled her pant leg down over the wound again, and met House's gaze as she did. "Do I get a lollypop?" She asked, faking an innocent voice. "I've been a good girl…"

House rose, a slight smile on his lips. "I don't know about the lollypop, but…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Run along now… go to the other ducklings; Cutthroat Bitch probably misses you."

He helped her down again, and she limped out of his office, not hobbling as much as before.

--

A/N: Comments are appreciated, but please don't bash me for being new to this... just come with suggestions to how I can make it better)


End file.
